


A Skies Duet

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Haunting, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Tsunami(fem Tsuna) and Dino are in college and there is a singing contest going on. They could find there guardians of they win the prize.





	A Skies Duet

Hibiki Kikuchi, a singer and song writer, was looking for two individuals. His goal was to create one of the best singing duets out there. The reason why was because he was retiring soon, but wanted to try his hand at producing. To do so, he needed to find hidden talent. However, he wasn't going to use already established singers. Rather, he would scout for rookie singers with potential among college students. He couldn't wait to start his search because he already had support from the company.

The two heirs of Cavallone and Vongola looked at each other, and then back at the announcement board in their college campus. It was a dream come true for them, as they both adored singing. Additionally, there was a chance that the opportunity could help them find their own guardians.

Tsunami looked up at her childhood friend and honorary older brother. "Dino-nii, I know we have Reborn teaching, plus the Varia and your men, but..." Her gaze dropped nervously to the ground, as she tried to think of what she could say to him without sounding stupid. 

Dino smiled softly at his younger sister. "You think we should enter and try to win since it might make it easier for us to find our guardians?" Once the words left his mouth, he saw Nami nodding her head shyly. "I think it's a wonderful idea, but let's ask Timoteo first. Okay?" 

"Okay, Dino-nii. Let's ask Grandpa first. I just really hope that our idiot dads don't ruin this for us." Tsunami muttered, with the last sentence barely audible. She saw her brother nod his head in slight amusement. 

"I hope this helps us find our guardians and make our demonic tutor proud." The young girl couldn't help but blush at the last part.

Dino smiled a smirk on his face. He had never ending amusement on seeing how much of a crush his sister had on the 24 year old hitman. After all he was probably the only one he truely trusted with his sister. While he did trust Varia with his sister's protection he also knew all of them had a sibling relationship with them. So, Reborn was the safeist love interest for his baby sister.

Tsunami pouted slightly as she tried to get his attention, but her brother was too lost in thought to notice. Even worse, he was also subconsciously letting out a dark aura. She didn't know what to do, and frankly, neither did the teachers or other students. He was even chanting something that she couldn't quite make out.

"Ciao, Dame-Tsunami, Dame-Dino." The adult, Reborn, walked toward his students. He blinked slowly as he felt the killer intent coming from Dino. "What the hell is going on?" He looked to his female student for answers.

"Don't give me that look." Nami huffed at Reborn until she saw his glare. "Fine, I don't know, but it probably has something to do with “protecting my honor and innocence.”" She pointed at some of her more perverted classmates before looking back to Dino. She sighed because she really didn't have to point out that her idiot brother was chanting something.

Xanxus walked into the schoo, a little late in picking up Nami and Dino. However, he knew Reborn was there to at least wait with them. Or at least, until the stupid hitman goes on his mission. He let out a sigh and then noticed a trashy student trying to look under his sister’s skirt.

"Oi! Trash! what do you think you’re doing to my sister!?"

Dino snapped his head toward the offending pervert and growled, steadily marched over to the idiot. His killer intent started to flare more. It didn't matter that the pervert was running, all he knew was that he had to beat him up. Xanxus sighed before following him to probably do the same.

Tsunami and Reborn watched as the two boys chased the college's local panty-thief. Nami didn't do anything, as this was a daily occurrence for her. Reborn took delight in seeing one of his students protect the other's honor with such care. Even if he didn't know what exactly was going on.

Tsunami noticed that her brothers had stopped beating up the poor, defenseless thief. She smiled softly as she walked slowly toward the college's exit. "Well, I guess this is it." She gently gave Reborn a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Good luck on your mission." She quickly ran to her brothers with a blush on her face.

"Tch, I don't need luck, Dame-Nami." Reborn muttered tilting his fedora to cover his heated cheeks. For some reason, it was his female student that surprised him the most. He couldn't help but feel more attached to her than his own Sky at times. Sighing to himself, he watched his two students and the Varia boss dissappear before heading out to his mission.

Xanxus got into the car along with his siblings. "So, how were classes and everything, you two?" He asked softly as he knew both still had their demeaning nicknames from high school. Quietly, he steeled himself so he wouldn't go off on a rampage and rip peoples’ heads off but only because he knew the pair wouldn't like it and he’d get in trouble with the law if he did.

Tsunami smiled sweetly. "I surprised myself and my teacher by answering her question without stuttering." She was proud of herself for not making a mistake. Her teacher had noticed a long time ago that she only needed a bit of extra help and tutoring. Otherwise, she simply got nervous, sputtering out the wrong answer as a result.

Dino smiled softly as Nami's smiles were infectious. "Classes were fine up until last class." He frowned slightly. "I may have gotten slammed into a locker by accident. The person apologized though." He muttered softly, but his shoulder still hurt.

Xanxus felt proud of his little sister and worried for his little brother. Dino flashed him a smile that was meant to tell him not to worry. He sighed softly. "Anything else happen at school? I noticed both of you were near the announcement board." He waited patiently for one of them to speak.

They answered in unison. "There’s a singing competition going on. If we enter and win, we'll get a contract with a music company." They looked at Xanxus with pleading eyes. "If we travel around, we'll have a higher likelihood of finding our Guardians. Help us convince Grandpa/Timoteo to let us. Plus, if we win, we'll make you our manager!" They whined softly to their older brother, both knowing that he'd eventually cave in to their request.

Xanxus groaned softly at his siblings. He found it creepy how in sync they were with each other. It didn't happen often, but when it did, he had to stop himself from shuddering. "Fine, I'll help you convince the Old Trash." He huffed half-heartedly as they cheered.

The cheering stopped once they got closer to the Vongola mansion. They breathed easily once the lights turned red. None of them were looking forward to the dinner talk for multiple reasons. However, one thing that did catch all three pairs of eyes was a black-and-purple Kawasaki Ninja with a foreigner riding it. The lights turned green and they were left wondering who the mysterious person was.

Xanxus slowly parked his black-and-red Lamborghini in its spot before he and his siblings got out. "Let's get going before the Old Trash worries to much." He mumbled as both of his siblings nodded their heads.

Timoteo waited with his Guardians for the three children to come back home. Once they entered, he let out a soft grandfather-like smile. "Welcome back, my children." He watched as the three mumbled out their greetings. All of them were ushered into the dining room by his Guardians and Iemitsu. "So, how were your classes?" Timoteo asked as they sat down.

Dino and Tsunami sighed softly as they saw Iemitsu perk his head up. "It went fine," they said in unison, only to have Xanxus shudder silently. "We wanna join a contest, but we wanted to ask for permission first," the two mumbled out shyly before turning to the perked-up Iemitsu. "Not from you!" They smirked at seeing how fast Iemitsu had deflated.

Timoteo was amused by the two's action. He had almost forgotten that they wanted his permission for something. "What is this contest you wanted to join? Why would you need my permission first? You’re both old enough to do things on your own," he said, asking a two-part question. To his surprise, it was Xanxus that answered him, while Tsunami and Dino were too shy to do so.

Xanxus grumbled softly. "They want to join a singing contest." He shrugged before adding, "Normally, you would allow them to. But the thing is, if they somehow win the contest..." He cut himself off and looked at the two for them to continue themselves.

Dino sulked slightly under his older brother’s stare. "If we win the contest, we win a contract with a music label, and a chance to travel around," he said with hopeful eyes.

While Dino answered the unspoken question from Xanxus, Tsunami puffed out her cheeks at said older brother before giving her two cents on it. "If we— " 

Unfortunately, she was interrupted by her idiotic father.

"No! I will not allow it!" Iemitsu banged the table as he stood up, but was quickly shut up by a bullet that went buzzing past him.

"Shut up! You fucking Trash! Let her finish her sentence!" Xanxus growled out at the stupid blonde. He was getting increasingly annoyed the more the man tried to talk. So, in a typical Xanxus fashion, he started shooting at the blonde until he complied.

Thankfully, the idiot did comply. "Thank you, Xan-nii," Tsunami said, ignoring her father who was sulking in the corner. "As I was trying to say before being rudely interrupted," she continued while sending a deadly glare to Iemitsu, "if we do win and get to travel around, we might have a higher chance of finding our own Guardians." She gave her Grandpa a silent, pleading look.

"I don't see why not," Timoteo said happily. He turned to his sulking External Advisor. "The children have a compelling argument. Don't they, Iemitsu?" He gave the man a sharp-looking smile, though it appeared to be filled with only kindness to everyone but its target.

Iemitsu straightened his back immediately. “Th-they do," he stuttered out softly, after which he remained in the corner to sulk some more. Everyone else in the room with him went off to bed.

Unbeknownst to the residence, three ghosts appeared flotting above their descendants’ sleeping form. All of them had a soft smile on each of their faces as they watched.

The young blond-haired spirit petted the messy brown mop that was Tsunami’s hair. "You've grown up so well, Tsunami." His heart almost soared when his little descendant muttered 'Papa' under her breath. He couldn't wait to tell the other two as he floated away.

The young raven-haired man stared down at Dino. "Oh, you sweet little thing. I can't wait to see your voice shine," he cooed softly, ruffling Dino's hair. He started squealing in his head as his descendant said 'Mama' in his sleep. He went off to find his friends

The young red-eyed raven gave a smirk. He found that his sleeping descendant looked cuter when he was asleep than when he was awake. "You have done well, my little Sky." He kissed Xanxus' temple and patted his head, scowling softly when Xanxus muttered 'Trash' in his sleep.


End file.
